The flat panel displays (FPDs) generally include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays (OLEDs). These kinds of displays are in widespread use due to advantages such as their portability, power saving, and low radiation. A flat panel display generally includes a display panel, and a frame assembly for accommodating the display panel.
Referring to FIG. 10, a typical frame assembly 10 of a flat panel display includes a back plate 110, a middle frame 120, and a front frame 130. The middle frame 120 is disposed between the back plate 110 and the front frame 130.
The middle frame 120 includes an upper board 121, a lower board 122, and two side walls 123. The sidewalls 123 are opposite to each other, and are disposed between the upper board 121 and the lower board 122. Each of the sidewalls 123 includes two protrusions 124 extending toward the back plate 110, and two protrusions 124 extending toward the front frame 130. The back plate 110 has four sockets 125 respectively corresponding to the protrusions 124 that extend toward the back plate 110. The front frame 130 has four sockets 125 respectively corresponding to the protrusions 124 that extend toward the front frame 130. The back plate 110 together with the middle frame 120 and the front frame 130 cooperatively provide an accommodating space, by means of the engagement of the protrusions 124 in the sockets 125.
However, the accommodating space provided by the back plate 110, the middle frame 120 and the front frame 130 has a certain fixed size. Thus the frame assembly 10 can only accommodate a display panel with a particular predetermined size. The frame assembly 10 cannot accommodate display panels with different sizes.
What is needed, therefore, is a new frame assembly for an FPD that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.